james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Neytiri
Am I not the only one? Am I not the only one who finds Neytiri Very Hot! I dont know why but she's very attractive. Am I not alone? I wouldn't call her hot but she's very attractive, almost beautiful. Your not the only one mate ;) Yea, she is extremely beautiful and I just love watching her. -- 17:04, 25 December, 2009 (EET) Agreed, i think its her eyes they just hypnotise you. Not the eye but her expressions but what would you expect from a princess sexay mesmerizing well and the fact that shes very fit, half well mostly naked, and has a very special personality. She is absolutely beautiful I'm glad I'm not the only one, and her personality is very special How right you are. But this should be deleted, as it has absolutely no relation to the article's content. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] you guys have to agree that Neytiri is way better looking than Zoe Saldana She reminds me of a girl witch used to like me. Well that girl was not 10 fet tall and had blue skin. But there is still some similarities. Like personality or appearance? and if a girl like that used to like you then you should definitely try to get her to like you again! No you're not the only one she's fit and even though she is not real I love her Definatly not the only one, she is gordeous in her own Na'vi way. I think its her personality, big eyes (humans love big eyes, so that's 1 reason explained) and her facial expressions. Rycul You are defenitely not the only one. MisterCheesecake 08:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I dont think its anything to do with the size of her eyes. she is just amazing and beautiful! I think its the eyes She has beautiful looks, a quite friendly personality, great skills all round and an excellent charmer! very respectful of the ones she loves and newcomers (not including jake :P) and trust worthy. wont back down for a fight and will stick up for the ones she loves no matter what. so yeah, she is worth it :)-Avatar- 12:08, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree with everything you said there -Avatar- so thats it settled :) Tsmukan I have a stange affection to 10 foot tall blue women now, because of Neytiri JayBO 17:07, January 4, 2010 (UTC) haha know how it feels Tsmukan Hey, the Japanese have been dictating that kitty ears are hot for AGES. Who am I to argue? --NivikLiriak 17:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Like personality or appearance? Mainly appearance, but now that you mention it. Her personality is also a bit similar, always smiling like that. try to get her to like you again You think so ha :D Well maybe she still does like me i haven't asked her exactly--Calles 01:33, January 5, 2010 (UTC) DO IT... Mattius Dreggs type="quaritch"How does it feel to betray your own race?/voice Just kidding! Neytiri IS pretty. I am a cat person :-) Likeadream 19:49, January 5, 2010 (UTC) It's interesting, the way that all the Na'vi could be considered attractive by human standards in much the same way that the elves in LotR could be considered attractive. They both have very elongated facial and body structures, which imparts a certain feel of grace or beauty, and are very symmetrical, which is one of the defining characteristics of beauty in humans Yoda112358 06:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) One pretty major difference though, elves are not 7-9 feet tall... just sayin haha too true Tsmukan do you think James Cameron intended Neytiri to be attractive to humans? you've got to admit she's the most attrative of the Na'vi Tsmukan I think that is mainly because she is the one you see the most so you really don't have much to compare to, and she has a full head of hair. Mattius Dreggs it not hair, its a external part of their nervous system :D-Avatar- 23:10, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I think it's both. they have the external nerve endings, which their hair grows into, but many of them have other dred-like strands of hair hanging down all over Yoda112358 06:03, January 8, 2010 (UTC) yeah i understand what you are saying but a read that they infact have no hair, all external nervous system. ill look into it and find out :)-Avatar- 09:41, January 8, 2010 (U dont get me wrong Neytiri is amazing all the time, but she is scarily ferocious when angry and mesmerising when smiling. Tsmukan Did anybody else notice that she has a five-fingered print in body paint on her... Uh... 'Upper torso area' during the final battle? You can see it in this picture: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/jamescameronsavatar/images/2/2a/Neytiri_fights_quaritch_2.jpg. Kìyevame - MiPod 02:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Probably from Jake. -[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk 02:32, January 15, 2010 (UTC) by 'upper torso area' do you mean 'above the infrasternal notch'? And did you have to get a scary picture? (Jumped out of my seat:) IWantheUltimateChange 09:11, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes i did notice, i also noticed that Tsu'tey had wings printed on him back. on each sholder blade. you can see it when he is falling off the ship -Avatar- 11:52, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I never noticed any of them while watching the film but I agree that the hand was probably done by Jake Tsmukan Does anybody wish that Pandora and the Na'vi... Does anybody wish that Pandora and the Na'vi were real and all humans had a chance at becoming an Avatar like Jake? I agree, it would be cool if it existed, but this should not be on the discussion page, but rather on blogs and forums. There could be one in a parallel universe, lol. Wormulon 22:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Let me put it this way: If the Avatar universe someday turns out to be real, i'll get on the first flight to Pandora and swap my body. Although I don't think the Na'vi would just accept me for wanting that. Rycul I suggest reading some of Ray Kurzweil's work. While Pandora and the Na'vi may not be real...well, there's the potential that the entire human condition might change in the next 20 years, to something incredibly exciting. (Of course, I might also be a wingnut. Who knows? ^^) --NivikLiriak 08:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll tell you what Rycul I am right there with you, also despite the fact that it might take some time to be accepted it'd be worth risking life and limb 24/7 (or whatever cycle they have on Pandora) to get a shot at it. Mattius Dreggs couldn't of put it better myself Mattius Dreggs ;) shut up Wormulon it should be everywhere and I dont think it would be that easy to get a flight there because loads of people would want to go! haha whats with the hostility. cheer up sunshine ;) -Avatar- 11:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) yeah I think we all wish we could go but there's no use arguing about it guys ! Tsmukan there will be planets out there like Pandora, its not that hard to imagine there will be but for the Na'vi, as much as i would want them to be, probably not :( could be similar or even them i dont know but its always good to keep thinking it :) -Avatar- 11:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Doubtful but dont let it get your spirits down! we can still hope though Tsmukan The trouble is, if it was real, and everybody went there, we would ruin it, like a beach that has got overcrowded. And I am sure one day life will be found elsewhere. And lets not forget Earth, thats the message of the film, there is more reality to Avatar than we think. Wormulon 14:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) But if the Na'vi only let certain people into their tribe... No I agree with Wormulon. but we can still dream and in dreams everything can be perfect. Tsmuskan Humanity explores. It's in our blood; who else but us would have the sheer audacity to climb aboard ships of wood, rope, tar, and cloth and in them circle the world? When we have the ability -- and sometimes even when we don't -- we spread out to see and experience and live in new places; taking all of our goodness and all of our badness with us. If we survive long enough to figure out how, we'll touch the stars. That's a fact, ladies and gents; there's always going to be those who would rather go than stay. --NivikLiriak 17:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC) NivikLiriak you pretty much took the words right out of my mouth, as long as we live long enough to find those places we WILL find those places and just as there are those who would sooner go than stay, there are those of us who would just as soon let the rest of us go in their stead, which is entirely reasonable from a survivalist perspective. Mattius Dreggs I'm not sure if I'd permanently swap my body to Na'vi body, but Pandora is a place where I would visit on every weekend and where I really would spend all my vacations Likeadream 19:53, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Just remember, most things on Pandora want to eat you! --NivikLiriak 19:59, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I think I might permanently become one of the Na'vi if I tried it and I liked it better than my human life Tsmukan yes i believe she is ment to be attractive to humans -Avatar- 23:07, January 6, 2010 (UTC) well she cartainly is ;) Tsmukan "After her father was killed, she became the tsahik of the tribe" Is that just an assumption or was that stated somewhere? Why would Neytiri become the tsahik while Mo'at is still alive? Faern. 05:33, January 6, 2010 (UTC) No, it's not stated in the movie, it is only implied that she would be the future Tsahik of the Omaticaya Clan. I imagine Mo'at would 'abdicate' in Neytiri's favour once she and Jake are established as leaders of the clan. Probably about 5 seconds into the next movie. Winterdrake yeah well Mo'at and Eytukan are no longer a bonded leadership after the tragic loss of Eytukan. so i think it would be passed onto Jake and Neytiri as they are bonded and able to be leaders. -Avatar- 10:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Jake will take Tsu'teys role as Olo'Eytkan and Neytiri as Tsahik -Avatar- 10:40, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :So it's more fan fiction than a fact. I'd remove that part until there is any clear statement. At the end of the movie Mo'at is obviously still the tsahik even though her mate is dead. Faern. 13:51, January 6, 2010 (UTC) yes it does seem to be fan fiction but thats as close to the truth as we are going to get unless James Cameron releases more details, but I'd guess that next film everything will be cleared up. I wonder how long the next one will take to make... Tsmukan Changed it to Neytiri being the future tsahik. Faern. 06:25, January 7, 2010 (UTC) thats settled then. Tsmukan She is the tashik, officially Link: http://www.foxscreenings.com/media/pdf/JamesCameronAVATAR.pdf page 149 *SPOILERS FROM DELETED SCENES* --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 02:51, January 8, 2010 (UTC) : Either you are reading another script than I do or I'm blind. It only says that Jake is Olo’eyctan now. Faern. 14:52, January 8, 2010 (UTC) yeah if neytiri was tsahik then she would be the one putting Jake's being in his avatar body Tsmukan :But she is mated with Jake, Mo'at can't be tsahik without a mate, and she isn't the leader anymore, the leader is a mated couple, Jake and Neytiri. Anyway, SHe would become the tsahik XD --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 22:02, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Tsu'tey also became Olo'eyktan without having a mate. Faern. 01:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Shit. Ok, you win. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 01:30, January 9, 2010 (UTC) well argued Tsmukan Wrong expression "after he nearly suffocates in Pandora's atmosphere." - as far as I know people do not suffocate in Pandora's atmosphere, it is full of toxins that are poisonous for us, so that fragment needs to be corrected. --Pilipo 12:10, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Well yes i suppose but the air is denser (remember that [http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Tsu%27Tey Tsu'Tey] fell considerably slower then anyone would in the atmosphere of Earth) meaning that might drown in the air. sounds weird but i think its the best explanation. IWantheUltimateChange 09:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) That section of the movie where Tsu-tey falls down from the Valkerie was intentionally slow for dramatic effect. Notice how everyone in the aircraft also moves slower compared to earlier scenes in the cargo bay when they move at normal speed. Paluluktan Makto Would Neytiri qualify as a Palulukan Makto? If so shouldn't it be noted that she is the only one to have tamed a Palulukan? 04:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : She is not the only one. Tan Jala is riding one in the game and the player can ride it, too. Faern. 04:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It is possible that it could only be a game mechanic. -- 20:00, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Cont from Shadow Na'vi's post in Am I not the only one? sorry it would not let me post in that spac anymore. yeah i did notice the print on her chest and i also managed to pick a prints of wings on Tsu'teys back. as he is falling you can spot them -Avatar- Bow If someone says "...shoots Quaritch with her bow, before ..." is wrong (referring to the bow part) then consider that ones says "I shot Mike with a gun" rather then "I shot Mike with a bullet". But if you think "arrow" is better then bow... IWantheUltimateChange 04:39, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :I think bow or arrow would work fine in this case. Bullet and gun aren't really as interchangeable. -- 07:22, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I was giving that as an example of naming the weapon (bow,gun) rather then the armament (arrow,bullet). IWantheUltimateChange 07:27, January 17, 2010 (UTC)